The Blue Prosecutor
by darkblah1123
Summary: Apollo didn't have all the action, Cyrus had to uncover his own mystery... Side Story to Dream into Turnabout.
1. Intro: The Blue Prosecutor

Intro: The Blue Prosecutor

April 10th

Airplane

10:34 AM

Cyrus: "Yawn" Ugh... (When are we going to get to L.A.?)

Man: Hey, could you scoot over a little?

Cyrus: Huh? Um, sure. "Scoots over"

Man: Thanks.

Cyrus: No problem...

April 10th

Airport

1:23 PM

Cyrus: Finally! Woo! Hm... Where is the Prosecutor's Building?

April 10th

Prosecutor's Building

9:12 PM

Cyrus: Excuse me, but where is the chief prosecutor's office?

Secretary: Um... It is on the 12th floor...

Cyrus: Thank you ma'am... (Why do I have to be so shy around people I've never met?) Now where is the elevator... There!

Click!

Cyrus: Hm... (So... The chief? I heard he is going to retire soon...)

"Door opens"

?: Um... E-Excuse me...

Cyrus: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry... "Moves"

?: Thank you...

Cyrus: Excuse me...

?: Huh?

Cyrus: What's your name?

?: Um... I'm Chili Frez... Who are you?

Cyrus: I'm Cyrus Justin, good to meet you.

Chili: Good to meet you too...

Cyrus: "Walks into elevator" (Hm... Ack! I should have asked her who the chief prosecutor is!) Here it is... Huh? Prosecutor Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Hm...? Cyrus?

Cyrus: You...! You should have called me and told that you became Chief prosecutor!

Edgeworth: Sorry, I didn't have any free time. Anyways, what are you doing here?

Cyrus: I was getting transferred from Europe to here.

Edgeworth: Oh, I see... Well, I suppose, since today is the festival, I will let you take off, just so you know, you still might not get a case, seeing as we haven't got many cases lately...

Cyrus: I see... One question, do you know a man by the name of Apollo Justice?

Edgeworth: Um... He is Phoenix Wright's 'Student'.

Cyrus: Huh...

Edgeworth: Why did you need to know that?

Cyrus: Oh uh... No reason, I'm gonna head to the festival, all right?

Edgeworth: Okay, have a good time.

Cyrus: You too.

April 10th

The Festival

10:19 PM

Cyrus: Wow, this place is a lot more extreme than I expected...

?: Let's go say hi!

Cyrus: Hm...? (There's a girl wearing a magician's outfit... and a man that looks like a hobo... and a guy wearing a red vest... wow... there are some weird people here... then again... there was that girl in the yellow jacket with the big moon earring...) Hey, here comes the floats! (They really look cool... But doesn't the one with the guys with guns kinda out of place?)

**Bang! Bang!**

Cyrus: Ah! They're shooting! Huh? (Detective Frez? She's frozen!)

Chili: H-Help...

Cyrus: Don't worry! I'll get you outta here! "Picks up Chili and runs"

April 10th

Prosecutor's Building

12:32 AM

Cyrus: Are you okay?

Chili: Um... Yeah... Thank you! "Hug"

Cyrus: Huh?! (Ugh... I'm not good with hugs...)

Chili: "Get's off" S-Sorry...

Cyrus: Uh... No problem! Heh! (Who did this crime... I heard a scream from that guy in the red... Maybe he got hit?)

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Episode Cyrus: Turnabout Falls

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but as you can tall by looking to the right, you can see that this is a big one! If you notice something wrong with this compared with DIT, please tell me, I tried my hardest to not make a plot hole... Episode Cyrus is basically Apollo's cases in Cyrus' eyes, The investigations will be totally different, while the Trials will only have new thoughts that Cyrus have and the Lobby time will be different. Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode Cyrus: Turnabout Falls

Part 1: Investigation

Cyrus: "Yawn!" That was a good sleep...

Bee... Bee...

Cyrus: Hm...? What is that noise...? "Looks out window" Huh... Dead person... The usual- Wait, What?! (I'd better get dressed and head over there, and quick...)

April 12th

The Impact Site

8:14 AM

Cyrus: Hmph... A sad day when you see a teenager pass on...

?: Yeah...

Cyrus: Huh? Who are you?

?: I'm Ema Skye! Who are you?

Cyrus: Cyrus Justin, Prosecutor.

Ema: Ah ha! So you know Miles Edgeworth?

Cyrus: Um, Yeah. (More personally than you know...)

Ema: Huh... Usually, we bring the autopsy report to you...

Cyrus: …! (Ema must be the detective sent to this case... She thinks I'm the prosecutor, I better use this to my advantage...) What happened?

Ema: This girl fell off that building...

Cyrus: Suicide?

Ema: We believe that her boyfriend did it...

Cyrus: Hm... Can I examine the body?

Ema: That's usually our job but... sure...

Cyrus: (I always like doing my own investigations...) Huh? Whoa...

Ema: Yeah... It's a pretty bad one...

Cyrus: Get the autopsy report immediately.

Ema: Hm...?

Cyrus: You heard me, autopsy report, and quick.

Ema: Uh... Yes sir!

Cyrus: Hmph... (Good, now nobody will see my bracelet...) "Touches Bracelet," Show me the truth... Argh!

Police Officer: Sir? Are you okay?

Cyrus: (What the heck? Why didn't that work? Ugh...) Yeah... I'm fine...

Police Officer: Okay...

Cyrus: (I'll just take a normal look at the body...) Hm... Big bruise and a lot of blood... a bullet wound in the chest... Glass on her foot? (That's odd... You know, I could probably figure this out if my bracelet was working...)

Ring! Ring!

Cyrus: Hm...? Hello?

Edgeworth: Cyrus?

Cyrus: What's up Miles?

Edgeworth: Uh... Could you get to the prosecutor's building?

Cyrus: Sure, I'll be right over. (What's this all about?) "Hangs up" I'd... better get going...

April 12th

Prosecutor's Building – Edgeworth's Office

9:12 AM

Cyrus: Hello?

Edgeworth: Uh... Yes he-

?: So this is your friend I haven't met?

Cyrus: Hm...? (I didn't notice her...) So... Who's your girlfriend, Miles?

Edgeworth: …?! Friends. We. Are. Just. Friends.

Cyrus: Alright, So what's your name?

Edgeworth: She is Kay Faraday.

Kay: The three legged raven! The Yatagrasu!

Cyrus: Heh...

Kay: What?

Cyrus: I just find it funny.

Kay: Hm...?

Edgeworth: ANYWAYS, Kay needs your help.

Kay: I don't need help from such a rude guy...

Cyrus: Hey! I am so not rude! Tell her Miles!

Edgeworth: …

Cyrus: C'mon! I thought we we're friends?

Edgeworth: We are, it's just that I'm trying to figure out why I'm still in this room.

Cyrus: (Hurtful...) Listen Kay, I'm sorry I was rude earlier, (Even though I wasn't...) I will help you as much as I can...

Kay:...Okay, I accept your apology!

Cyrus: So, whatcha need?

Kay: Edgeworth tells me that you have this special power, can you show me?

Cyrus: What?! Miles?! Why did you tell her when I specifically told you to keep it a secret?

Edgeworth: ...It slipped out.

Cyrus: Ugh... Whatever, Kay, I need you to keep it a secret...

Kay: See? The yatagrasu steals the truth!

Cyrus: T-That doesn't count! Anyway, I don't only have two powers anymore.

Edgeworth: Hm...?

Cyrus: I have a new power along with Perceiving and Noticing-

Kay: Perceiving? Noticing? What do you mean?

Cyrus: I'll uh... tell you later...

Edgeworth: What is your third power?

Cyrus: I can delve into the thoughts and events of people.

Edgeworth: Hm...?

Kay: Give us an example!

Cyrus: Okay... how about you, Miles?

Edgeworth: Huh?

Cyrus: You seem pretty awkward, how about we find out why?

Kay: Do it! Do it!

Cyrus: Majority rules!

Edgeworth: Uh oh!

Cyrus: "Touches bracelet" Show me the truth...

_Pathway to the Truth: Delve into Thoughts:_

_Edgeworth's Awkwardness_

Kay: So how does this work?

Cyrus: To find out why he is acting this way, I must connect an event that he remembers, and feelings, or, actions.

Kay: Then let's do this!

Cyrus: (With this ability, I can also see events that happened before I got here...)

[9:00]

[Edgeworth doing paperwork]

[9:06]

[Kay walks in]

[9:07]

[Kay: Hey Mister Edgeworth!]

[Edgeworth: Kay? What are you doing here?]

[Kay: I was hoping I could use your help!]

[Edgeworth: With?]

[Kay: I was hoping to make my first steal!]

[Edgeworth: What does this have to do with me?]

[9:08]

[Kay: I was hoping that if I got caught, I could ask for your super prosecutor powers!]

[Edgeworth: I believe that would be illegal.]

[Kay: aw... Fine, besides, that isn't what I actually came for, I wanted to know about that recent trip you took!]

[Edgeworth: Well, I ran into Franziska again...]

[Kay: Anything else?]

[Edgeworth: I also ran into a prosecutor named Cyrus Justin... He seemed odd though...]

[Kay: What was so odd?]

[Edgeworth: He had this power- Urp!]

[Kay: What's wrong?]

[Edgeworth: I was supposed to keep that a secret...]

[Kay: Ha ha! So, isn't that guy here?]

[Edgeworth: How did you know?]

[Kay: I was going to come here on the day of the festival, but I seen that Cyrus guy come in here, I also heard you say his name.]

[Edgeworth: I see... (Hopefully she didn't stay for to long...)]

Cyrus: (Is this making him feel awkward?) Found it! Edgeworth, you feel awkward because something that happened when we met a few days ago, am I right?

Edgeworth:...Maybe, but do you know what it is?

Cyrus: (I don't, but I plan to find out!)

_Pathway to the Truth: Delve into Thoughts:_

_Edgeworth's 'Secret'_

[9:14]

[Cyrus: Huh? Prosecutor Edgeworth?]

[Edgeworth: Hm...? Cyrus?]

[Cyrus: You...! You should have called me and told that you became Chief Prosecutor!]

[Edgeworth: Sorry, I didn't have any free time. Anyways, what are you doing here?]

[Cyrus: I was getting transferred from Europe to here.]

[Edgeworth: Oh, I see... Well, I suppose, since today is the festival, I will let you take off, just so you know, you still might not get a case, seeing as we haven't got many cases lately...]

[Cyrus: I see... One question, have you seen a man by the name of Apollo Justice?]

[Edgeworth: Um... he is Phoenix Wright's 'Student']

[Cyrus: Huh...]

[Edgeworth: Why did you need to know that?]

[Cyrus: Oh uh... No reason, I'm going to head over to the festival, alright?]

[Edgeworth: Okay, have a good time.]

[Cyrus: You too. "Leaves"]

[9:17]

[Ring! Ring!]

[Edgeworth: Hello?]

[?: Hello Miles.]

[Edgeworth: (Oh no...) Stop calling! I won't help! "hangs up" I wish she would stop calling...]

Cyrus: (That has to be it...) Found it! Edgeworth! You were feeling nervous and awkward because you were thinking about how Kay could have heard that phone call you got, weren't you?

Edgeworth: Heh, you seem to be getting better and better each day.

Cyrus: (Yes! I found the truth!)

Kay: That was cool! Huh? Cyrus?

Cyrus: What?

Kay: Why do you put your bracelet under your sleeve?

Cyrus: To keep it out of my vision, I like winning fair and square, the only time I use it is when I'm investigating, or when I'm sure the defendant is guilty.

Kay: Interesting...

Edgeworth: Okay, that's enough, I'm done playing mind games...

Cyrus: You say that, and yet, you connect logic and mess with others with logic chess.

Edgeworth:...

Kay: But I want to know what that phone call was about!

Edgeworth: You won't make me slip-up like I did with Cyrus.

Kay: Fine...

Cyrus: Was that all you needed?

Kay: For now, yeah.

Cyrus: (For now?)...! Oh yeah, mister Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hm?

Cyrus: Could I take over the case with the girl falling off the building?

Edgeworth:...Just in time, I was about to assign prosecutor Payne...

Cyrus: Thanks. (Ema should be finished by now...)

April 12th

The Impact Site

10:13 AM

Cyrus: (Ema's back...) Hey! Ema!

Ema: Huh? Oh, hey Cyrus! I got the autopsy report!

Cyrus: Thanks... (What is in that bag she's carrying? Whatever... Glass on the foot?) I'm gonna check out the roof, ok?

Ema: Yup.

April 12th

The 'Scene' Of The Crime

10:32 AM

Cyrus: Oh... Goodness... Why are there so many stairs? Huh? Kay?

Kay: What? What are you doing here?

Cyrus: If you don't remember, I was the prosecutor on this case...

Kay: I know but... Prosecutor's usually stay in their office and let detectives handle everything...

Cyrus: Well, I like being thorough.

Kay: Can I help?

Cyrus:...I'm fine on my own.

Kay: What? Don't know how to be dependent?

Cyrus: I know full well on how to be dependent! I just think I'm better at being independent!

Kay: Okay then, I'm getting outta here.

Cyrus: Bye. (Finally, some peace and quiet...) Let's see... "Touches Bracelet," Show me the truth... Tch... Of course, I get a case that I want to lose in...

But this is my job, so I have to do this...

Part 2: Trial

April 13th

Court Room Lobby No. 5

9:30 AM

Cyrus:... (It's nice and easy to be alone...)

Ema: Hey Cyrus!

Cyrus: (Great, my me time is just about up...) Hey Ema, you ready to be the witness?

Ema: I've done it many times already, I think I can do it one more time.

Cyrus: Meh.

Ema: Your here kinda early... they usually show up around 10 o'clock.

Cyrus: Whatever...

Ema:...You seem really depressed.

Cyrus: My feelings have no effect on how I will perform.

Ema: You didn't decline.

Cyrus: Whatever, I'm gonna get some rest...

Ema: So you are just going to lay down and sleep?

Cyrus: Yup, I saw a defense attorney do it, so why can't I?

Ema: Keep in mind that he was hit over the head with a fire extinguisher...

Cyrus: "Snore..."

Ema: Tch...

April 13th

Court Room No. 4

10:30 AM

Judge: We have now began the trial of Ethan Crys, Mr. Justice, are you ready?

Apollo: Yes, your honor.

Judge: Are you ready Mr...?

Cyrus: Justin, Cyrus Justin, your honor, (Haha, Looks like I have new fresh meat!)

Judge: Your opening statement, please.

Cyrus: Ethan Crys has been suspected of murdering his girlfriend on top of the apartment, I'm going to prove his guilt, that is all, heh. (I wish I didn't have to, though...)

Cyrus: I call detective Ema Skye to the stand!

Apollo: Alright, I seem to have enough evidence to prove that Ethan is innocent. Let's do this!

Ema: Apollo, You're speaking out loud...

Apollo: Huh? Oh, well whatever...

Cyrus: Name and occupation, please milady? (Just play along...)

Ema: Heh, Sure...

Apollo: Just state the stupid stuff...

Trucy: You jealous Polly?

Apollo: "_**Blushes" **_N-No Trucy!

Ema: Ema Skye, Detective at the local precinct.

Cyrus: So, what happened?

Ema: Of course!

___Witness Testimony:_

_What Happened_

The victim, Mars Leder, had followed the suspect to the top of the apartment building.

That's when the suspect pulled a gun from his pocket and...

...He shot her...

He then proceeded to push her off the edge..."_**Sweats"**_

That is all that happened.

Judge: …Wow, No wonder you stuttered... Justice, you may take your

cross-examination.

Cyrus: There are no problems in that testimony, just saying... (Huge glaring hole, but, whatever.)

Apollo: We'll see...

___Cross-examination:_

_What Happened_

The victim, Mars Leder, had followed the suspect to the top of the apartment

Building.

That's when the suspect pulled a gun from his pocket and...

...He shot her...

He then proceeded to push her off the edge... *********_****__**Sweats***_

That is all that happened

Apollo: OBJECTION! Ema... is that really all that happened?

Ema: Yes, it is...

Apollo: I don't believe that...

Cyrus: Where are you going with this?

Apollo: There was also another injury on the victim's body, there were a few cuts on the victim's foot, care to explain?

Ema: Okay...

___Witness Testimony:_

_Those Few Cuts_

The victim also stepped on a glass bottle when she was shot...

Ema: Is that enough?

Apollo: Yes, Thank you.

___Cross-examination:_

_Those Few Cuts_

The victim also stepped on a glass bottle when she was shot...

Apollo: OBJECTION! There is no way that she could step on it if she was wearing a flip-flop!

Cyrus: What does it matter?

Apollo: It shows that the suspect was in that area before!

Cyrus: What?

Apollo: Didn't you notice the bloody shoeprints?

Cyrus: Yeah, they didn't match the print on the bottom of the flip-flop.

Apollo: And it doesn't match the suspect's print either...

Cyrus: but does it matter?

Apollo: If you shot someone, don't you think it would kind of... splatter? On the

ground?

Cyrus: No way! (That was a pretty good point!)

Apollo: This opens a possibility that my client is not the killer!

Cyrus: N-wait a minute, do you have proof?

Apollo: No, bu-

Cyrus: You can't prove that because you have no proof! (Ha!)

Apollo: Wait! I have an idea who the suspect is!

Cyrus: ...!?

Audience: Boo! Boo!

Judge: **"Tap Tap!"**Order! Order in the court! I seems that this case needs a little

bit more time, Mr. Justice, I presume that you will investigate some more, am I correct?

Apollo: Yes, you are, your honor.

Judge: Fine, we will continue this case tomorrow, court adjourned!

Cyrus: (What?! Tch... to think this guy got shot two days ago...)

April 13

Court Room Lobby No. 3

1:00

Ethan: Thanks, Space man!

Apollo: Space man?

Ethan: Well, your name is Apollo, so I figured I could call you that...

Apollo: It's fine, Trucy? you haven't spoken yet, what's wrong?

Trucy: I haven't been that scared in my life!

Ethan: I guess you do like me!

Trucy: It wasn't losing you I was scared of, I was scared of that prosecutor...

Cyrus...

Cyrus: (Huh?) Someone said my name, who was it?

Apollo: Why are you here?

Cyrus: I was impressed, I has expecting to beat you in the first testimony, heh heh, looks like I have a new competitor, good luck with your investigation... and your chords of steel... (Wait... What? Was my bracelet talking for me?)

Apollo: how do you know what I call my really loud voice?

Cyrus: I have this... Nevermind... I gotta go, c'ya!

Apollo: What's wrong with him? Whatever, let's go investigate, Trucy!

Trucy: Okay! C'ya Ethan!

Ethan: Bye!

Cyrus: (How did I know about him...?)

Part 3: Investigation

Cyrus:...Hmph...

Crash!

Cyrus: What the-?! Agh!

Kay: Hey~!

Cyrus: Ugh... Do I need to say my sentence full of sarcasm, or can we just skip that and go on to the favor you want?

Kay: Well, I need you help for my first steal!

Cyrus: Alright, what do I need to do?

Kay: You just need to distract a guy named Grante!

Cyrus: (Grante... What did you do...?)

April 13th

Time Returner's Inc.

12:30 PM

Secretary: But you don't have an appointment...

Cyrus: I don't need one, I'm good friends with him...

Secretary: Okay... But don't blame me if you get chewed out...

Cyrus: Heh... "Knock, Knock..."

Grante: H-Hey! I don't have an app- Cyrus?!

Cyrus: Been awhile, hasn't it?

Grante:...Yes, I suppose...

Cyrus: Heh... (Hurry up Kay!) How have you been?

Grante: Okay, I guess, how about you?

Cyrus: Good, I built up a big rep in Europe, and I plan to build one in here.

Grante: Heh, with Phoenix Wright's so called student, you'll have a hard time doing that.

Cyrus: Hm...? (Phoenix Wright? I remember him, he visited Europe...) Who is Phoenix Wright's student?

Grante: If I recall... His name is Apollo Justice.

Cyrus:...! (Apollo? The guy I got trashed by?) Huh... Interesting...

Grante: Hmph... You want some tea?

Cyrus:...Green, please.

Grante: I'll be right back...

Cyrus: Okay... (Hm...? Is this a picture of his family?) It seems way to heavy for just the frame... "Flips." Maybe if I open this flap... Hmph... A recorder... and it's recording Grante and I's conversation...

Bonk!

Cyrus: Huh...? "Looks through the door crack." (Darn! He knocked Kay out! He's coming this way!) "Sits."

Grante: Sorry, I dropped a vase...

Cyrus: Heh... Listen, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I'd better get going...

Grante: Wait!

Cyrus: Huh?

Grante: If you find Issa...

Cyrus: Grante... I don't know if...

Grante: J-Just tell her to come find me...

Cyrus:...Yeah... (I'm sorry Grante... I've been your friend for a while, but it's time to turn this around... I've got to save Kay...) Grante... I'll stay a little while longer...

Grante: Huh? Why?

Cyrus: I feel sorry for you, and you look like a hobo.

Grante: Hah! I'll go get that tea!

Cyrus: Hmph... (Okay, time to ninja Kay out of there... First, grab the recorder, to stop him from knowing... and commence operation Okay!) Stay in the shadows... get to the closet... and...

Knock! Knock!

Grante: Huh? Where did Cyrus go? He must be the one knocking on the door...

Cyrus: Huh...?

?: Hello?

Grante: Who is it?

?: It's Apollo Justice, we had an appointment!

Grante: Oh... Hold on! Okay, You can come in!

Cyrus: (Damn! Where is a piece of paper? Here!) "Writes note."

Note: Kay, I can't get to you, I'm stuck, and I need to worry about my self, but I got a plan, and I'm sure it'll get you out of there.

Cyrus: (There, now to slip the paper under the door...)

Squee!

Cyrus: (Crap.)

Grante: Sorry, I'm making tea, you want some?

Apollo: Uh...

?: Say yes Polly!

Apollo: Alright, sure...

Cyrus: (This means that Grante should be coming this way... but if Apollo will do what I think he will do... Yes! He's coming this way!)...Out the window!

...What The?!

Cyrus: The rest is up to you... Polly. (You'd better prove Grante guilty in court too, after these two little stunts here, I don't think I can trust him...)

Part 4: Trial

April 14th

Court Room Lobby No. 4

9:30 AM

Cyrus: Why is it taking so long?!

Kay: You abandoned me!

Cyrus: N-No! Did you read the paper?

Kay: Yes, but what was the plan?

Cyrus: To have Polly save you, obviously.

Kay: Meh, whatever.

Cyrus: Hey, go find Polly's Magician friend and go to the crime scene, and recreate it, I want to make sure...

Kay: Um... Okay...

April 24

Court Room No. 3

10:00

Judge: Court is now in session, defense, are you ready?

Apollo: Yes, your honor.

Judge: Prosecution, are you ready?

Cyrus: Yes, Your Honor... Anyways, Let's start this off with a bang, I call Mr. Grante to the stand... (There is no way you can get Grante to confess...)

Apollo: I knew it...

Cyrus: Name and Occupation, Please? with blue on top?

Grante: Of Course, Grante, I work at Time Returners Inc.

Judge: What about your first name?

Grante: Most people just call me Grante, so I can't remember my first name most of the time...

Judge: Understood, can you tell us what happened from your point of view?

Grante: Of course...

___Witness Testimony:_

_What Happened_

I was on the top of the apartment building.

They walked past me without noticing me...

He then whipped a gun out of his pocket!

And he shot her!

Judge: Wow, that was... vague... Cross-examination Justice?

Apollo: Right!

___Cross-examination:_

_What Happened_

I was on top of the apartment building.

Apollo: Hold it! Why were you on the building?

Grante: Uh... Testing a new gadget...?

Cyrus: What are you hinting at, Apollo?

Judge: Is this statement important?

Apollo: Yes! It Is! I want it added to the testimony!

Judge: Okay...

Uh... Testing a new gadget...?

Apollo: I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

Grante: Sure,

Uh...

Testing a new gadget

…?

Apollo: Gotcha! Why were you so suspicious when you were looking at me?

Grante: ?

Apollo: At the end of that statement, you look at me in a suspicious way, why?

Grante: Why not? you have those weird horns!

Cyrus: You gotta admit though, that hair style is REALLY cool...

Apollo: Thanks, Cyrus..._A_nd why are you thinking of an excuse?

Cyrus: Where are you going with this?

Apollo: Y'know... You say that a lot! I believe that Grante is the murderer!

Judge: !? do you have any evidence to support that claim?

Cyrus: (He can't have some... He has some!? me and my stupid power...)

Apollo: Here, I have these gloves covered with blood and I would like the gun to be examined again.

Judge: Bailiff! Take this to the forensics!

Bailiff: Yes, your honor.

Judge: While that is being examined, can you talk about what happened after the murder?

Grante: Y-Yes...

___Witness testimony:_

_What Happened 2_

He pushed her off the edge.

He looked around himself, to make sure no one was looking at him.

looks like he failed...

Apollo: There are no problems in that testimony! there are lies! but no evidence to contradict the lies! I'd better stall til Trucy and Kay bring back the evidence...

___Cross-examination:_

_What Happened 2_

He pushed her off the edge.

Apollo: Hold it! why did he push her off?

Grante: How should I know? Stupid attorney...

Apollo: Huff...

He looked around himself, to make sure no one was looking at him.

Apollo: Hold it! How would you know that?

Grante: Just because I'm not a criminal does not mean I don't know how to think like one!

Apollo: Huff...

looks like he failed...

Apollo: Hold it! maybe he saw you, but didn't want to deal with you...

Grante: Evidence?

Apollo: Huff...

Judge: Looks like that's it!

Bailiff: The results came back, there were glove marks on the gun, but Grante's fingerprints weren't on the gloves...

Apollo: No!

Judge: Looks like that's it! Ethan Crys, come to the stand! The verdict is...

Trucy & Kay: Hold it!

Judge: !?

Kay: We have evidence that can change this case!

Judge, Apollo, Cyrus, and Grante: WHAT?!

Judge: I'll give you time to prepare with a 30 minute recess...

Apollo: Thank you, your honor...

April 24

Court Room Lobby No. 4

11:43 AM

Cyrus: Apollo can do this...

Ring! Ring!

Cyrus: Hmph, Hello?

Kay: Hey Cyrus!

Cyrus: Kay? Aren't you with Polly?

Kay: Yeah, but they just went into the court room... Why do you want Polly to catch him?

Cyrus: I'm a prosecutor, I can't catch the real criminals...

Kay:...Then why didn't you become a defense attorney?

Cyrus:...

Kay:...Hello?

Cyrus: Goodbye, Kay.

Kay: Wait! Cyru-

Cyrus: Heh... Let's get going...

April 24

Court Room No. 3

12:30 PM

Apollo: If I may ask, I was wondering, Grante, can you testify why these were at the scene of the crime?

Grante: Fine...

___Witness testimony:_

_Why those were there..._

As I said, I was testing gadgets.

I must have dropped them when he murdered her...

Grante: Good?

Apollo: Perfect...

_Cyrus: (What are you playing at?)_

___Cross-examination:_

_Why those were there..._

As I said, I was testing gadgets.

I must have dropped them when he murdered her...

Apollo: Objection! You dropped three things, if so, he should have heard that, unless... he didn't murdered her...

Judge: That is true...

Cyrus: But Grante has no motive!

Apollo: He does! The victim had met Grante at the top of the building because she was going to talk about purchasing a memory eraser, which, as the name implies, erase any memory from a person, she wanted to break up with my client, Ethan Crys!

Cyrus: No!

Grante: What! We don't sell our machines!

Apollo: tell that to this receipt!

Grante: Gah! Why do you this... Why do you that... I did it Okay! I killed that girl... I will get my revenge, on you, and you, and you! You, Apollo Justice... I will kill you...

Apollo: Judge?

Judge: Right, Bailiff! Take him out of here, and Ethan Crys, You are...

******Not Guilty**

April 24

Court Room Lobby No. 3

1:23 PM

Trucy: Great Job Polly!

Kay: Yeah! Good job!

Apollo: It was you guys who saved me in the end

Kay: "Achoo!" Huff... I think I caught a cold...

Apollo: Here, take this tissue!

Kay: Thanks...

Apollo: C'mon Trucy! I told Mr. Wright that we would meet him at the agency!

Trucy: Okay! Be there soon! Hey Kay?

Kay: Huh? I thought you going with him?

Trucy: I am! I was wondering if you want to join our talent agency!

Kay: I am a thief Y'know...

Trucy: Yeah, I know... please? just join...

Kay: Fine... "Achoo!" I'll come by when this cold goes away...

Trucy: We all know that you were faking those sneezes...

Kay: I know... but I really think I have a cold... C'ya Truce...

Trucy: Bye!

Ethan: Hey! Tru Tru!

Trucy: Hey Ethan!

Ethan: Could you tell Spaceman thanks?

Trucy: Yeah! Bye Ethan!

_Meanwhile..._

Apollo: Hurry up Trucy...

Cyrus: Could I talk with you? Apollo?

Apollo: Sure, Just make it quick...

Cyrus: Do you remember me?

Apollo: ?

Cyrus: I thought not... I'm sure you are wondering how I know Everything...

Apollo: Yeah, I am actually.

Cyrus: All will be revealed in due time...

Apollo: What's that supposed to Mean?!

Cyrus: You'll see...

Ring! Ring!

Cyrus: Hello?

Kay: Cyrus!

Cyrus: Huh? Kay! Aren't you right outside?

Kay: Yeah, get over here!

Cyrus: Okay, I'm here, what do you need?

Kay: Nothing!

Cyrus: Wha?! Why did you!-...?

Kay: Something wrong?

Cyrus: Look at that guy...

Kay: Huh? He looks perfectly normal...

Cyrus: Hmph... Whatever, I just want to be careful...

Kay: Why? You seem so reckless when I'm not around, oh wait, you like me, don't you?

Cyrus: What?! No! I don't!

Kay: Sure you don't!

Cyrus: I don't!

Kay: Well, whatever, I'm heading back to Edgey! See you there!

Cyrus: Jeez... Why did I come here? I dunno... Searching for my brother? Searching for my parents? Tch... 'Why didn't you become a defense attorney?' That's what she asked me, right?

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Episode 1: Turnabout Lovers Part 1 Inve

Episode 1: Turnabout Lovers

Part 1: Investigation

Cyrus: (A dream... Something I'm way to familiar with... What is this place?)

?1: Isn't it beautiful?

?2: Yeah...

Cyrus: (How disgustingly sweet... What?! Is that... Me?!)

?1: Heh... Hey... Do you-

Bang!

Cyrus: Gah! W-What the hell was up with that?!

April 28th

Prosecutor's Office

11:58 AM

Cyrus: (What was that dream... and who was I sitting next to?)

Kay:..He...re...ou...

Cyrus: (If that was me... then will that happen to me?)

Kay: Hel... us... se...

Cyrus: (I admit... she looked familiar... but...)

Kay: Earth to Cyrus!

Cyrus: Huh?! Whoa! Oof... (I just fell out of my chair... at least I didn't fall out the window...)

Kay: Now that you are listening, here is another case from Edgeworth.

Cyrus: Hm...? Two people died?

Kay: Yeah, somebody found the body, and they kinda freaked out. The detective for the case came in and deducted that they were lovers.

Cyrus: Who's the detective?

Kay: Look in the case file, it's not like I know everything about the case...

Cyrus: Alright. (Let's see...)

_Victim Data: Karson Mel (Male, age 24) Cindy Mel (Female, age 22)_

_These two have been married for about a year, it seems that these two have no remaining family except for their son, Daniel Mel (Male, age 2)_

Cyrus: (...Their son barely got to know them... Like me...)

_Suspect Data: Rob Kike (Male, age 28)_

_The suspect has been seen with a sniper rifle across the lake they were at. The suspect has a two children, Kelly Kike (Female, age 12) and Amir Kike (Male, age 13)_

_Crime Data:_

_Location: Central Waterworks Lake._

_Witnesses: Pearl Fey (Female, age 16) Trucy Wright (Female, age 15)_

Cyrus: (Trucy... Wright?)

_Detective: Chili Frez_

Cyrus: (That's the end of the file...) Kay...?

Kay: Yeah?

Cyrus: Tell Miles that I'm going to the scene of the crime.

Kay: Alright... Hey, wait up.

Cyrus: Huh?

Kay: Why do you call Edgey by his first name?

Cyrus: Just got used to it.

Kay: I see... Well, bye!

Cyrus: Bye... (I guess she was just curious... I can see why, everyone except me calls him Edgeworth...)

Ding!

Cyrus: (Finally, that elevator took forever...) Oof!

?: Ack! Sorry Prosecutor Justin!

Cyrus: (...That voice!) Chili?

Chili: Y-Yeah. I was hoping I could talk to you for a second, Prosecutor Justin...

Cyrus: Just call me Cyrus.

Chili: Okay, Prosecutor Cyrus-

Cyrus: Just Cyrus. Don't be so formal.

Chili: Ah, sorry... Anyways, I need to talk to you.

Cyrus: My office is right over there. Let's go.

…

Cyrus: Whatcha need? I was going to head over to the scene of the crime.

Chili: That's the thing... You can't...

Cyrus: Why?

Chili: Eep! Huh...?

Cyrus: What's wrong?

Chili: S-Sorry... Whenever something goes wrong... The prosecutors yell at me...

Cyrus: Don't take anything from them. If they yell at you, yell back.

Chili: A-Alright...

Cyrus: Now, why can't I go to the crime scene?

Chili: A... A defense attorney...

Cyrus: Name?

Chili: A-Alpha...

Cyrus:...! (Alpha?! Hmph... When he said he would meet me in court, I thought he would be the suspect...)

Chili: He blocked the police...

Cyrus: H-How?!

Chili: I have no idea!

Cyrus: Hmph... I know how to deal with him...

Chili: How?

Cyrus: I know him. I can deal with him, but I'll be going alone...

Chili: O-Okay... I'll go and review with the witnesses...

Cyrus: Hmph... (Alpha... You can't just be here for me...)

April 28th

Central Waterworks Lake

12:30 AM

?: Heh... They died together? How sweet... Maybe I can... No! That'll just...

Cyrus: Hey... Been a while.

Alpha: Huh...? Cyrus... Yes. It has.

Alpha, at least, that's what they look like. He wears a red jacket and a pair of blue pants. His hair is what's most knowing of him, it's golden brown, with splotches of red.

Cyrus: Now. Get out here. I don't want to see your face here any more.

Alpha: What's wrong?! Jeez... You'll have to keep seeing me. I'll be the defense attorney for this case.

Cyrus: I know.

Alpha: Then let's work together! Let's find the truth together!

Cyrus:...Alright. Let's.

_Investigation Start!_

Cyrus: (I guess I developed this from Miles, but... I'm still not that good at it. It's called logic. And I suck!)

There are two sides that the crime scene takes place in. The left of the entrance, where the suspect supposedly shot from. And the right side, where the two victims were conversing with eachother.

Cyrus: Let's head over to the... Suspect's side.

Alpha: Alright.

…

Cyrus: Here we are...

Alpha: The gun is in the position that the police found it in...

Cyrus: I see... (The gun is laying sideways, on the ground, pointing towards the victim's side... I can only assume he was holding it towards the victim... I'd better keep that in my head...) See anything else?

Alpha: Not really...

Cyrus: Hm... Let's head over to the Victim's side.

Alpha: Right!

…

Cyrus: (Not much here... all there is, is the white tape showing where the victim was after they were killed...) Hm...? There's blood to the right of the victim...

Alpha: That's odd...

Cyrus: (Alpha's right, this is odd. Wait... the suspect was shooting in a straight direction. But why is there blood only here? It would make sense if it went everywhere, but it doesn't...) Ah ha!

Alpha: What?

Cyrus: Look. If the suspect was shooting from that direction, but if there is blood only here...

Alpha: Huh... What was with that 'Ah ha!'

Cyrus: You know how Miles says 'Eureka!'? That's my version of it.

Alpha: I see... You'd better keep that blood thing in mind...

Cyrus: (He's right... Another thought... What's that shiny thing over there? A... Necklace. Or at least half of one. Might be useless, but I should keep it in mind.) I think that's all we are going to get out of this, give me a minute to think.

Alpha: Alright.

Cyrus: (I know I made this connection just a second ago, but it's always useful to double check.) We confirmed that the blood splatter couldn't of came from that blood splatter could not of come from the suspect shooting from that direction, correct?

Alpha: Well... There is a possibility that's not the case...

Cyrus:...! Really? Please. Explain.

_Argument:_

_Suspect's Location_

_Well, the blood..._

_Could have been cleaned up by..._

_The suspect!_

_I mean..._

_Is it not that possible?_

Cyrus: (That's a horrible point. But I can't disprove it. I have to press to get him to slip up.)

_Rebuttal:_

_Suspect's Location_

_Well, the blood..._

_Could have been cleaned up by..._

Cyrus: Hold it! Cleaning up? On GRASS?

Alpha: Hey! It's possible!

Cyrus: Hmph... (Still nothing...)

_The suspect!_

Cyrus: Hold it! It sounds like you want to get your client guilty.

Alpha: Hey! I worry about the truth!

Cyrus: (Nothing that matters.)

_I mean..._

Cyrus: Hold it! You stopped yourself. Why?

Alpha: Well... I had the thought of another possibility.

Cyrus: (I know what he's getting at...)

Alpha: What if somebody was standing besides him?

Cyrus: (Wait...) Can you repeat that?

Alpha: Huh? Sure.

_I thought that somebody could have been standing besides him..._

Cyrus: Hold it! …

Alpha: What?

Cyrus:... (I don't know how to put it in words...) We'll just say you won. I can't disprove anything you're saying.

Alpha: Alright!

Cyrus: I'll be going to the precinct, I have to ask a detective something.

Alpha: Alright. I'll keep investigating!

Cyrus: (You do that. You'll stay out of my way. You idiot.)

April 28th

Local Precinct

1:23 PM

Cyrus: Excuse me, where is Detective Frez?

Secretary: She said she was in the evidence room.

Cyrus: Thank you.

April 28th

Evidence Room

1:23 PM

Cyrus: Chili? Chili!

?: H-Help...

Cyrus:...! Chili?

?: Over here...

Cyrus: Chili! What happened?!

Chili: I was stabbed... Does it look bad?

Cyrus: No, but you are losing a lot of blood. Let me get some bandages from the first aid kit...

Chili: Watch out!

Cyrus: Huh?! Whoa! (Must be the guy who stabbed Chili! You could have killed her!) "Grabs case file PV-3" Take This! "Throws the case file"

?: Argh! What...? T-This Case...!

Cyrus: Out of the way! (…! Why can't I punch him...? My arms... Going dark... Ugh...)

Chili: Cyrus?! Cyrus!

Cyrus: (What's going on? No. I won't let this... Gr...! No! Chili! Why can't I lift myself up?!)

?: I got what I came for... I'll let you live, mostly because you helped... "Leaves"

Cyrus: (Why...? No. I'll deal with myself later. I have to help Chili...) Sit up. I'll patch you up, now lift your shirt a little.

…

Cyrus: Can you stand?

Chili: Y-Yeah...

Cyrus: Who was that guy?

Chili: I dunno... He stole that case file...

Cyrus: (Yeah... Maybe Miles has a copy...)

Chili: I... I have the autopsy report... Here.

Cyrus: Thank you. C'mon, let's get you outta here.

…

Officer: Detective Frez! What happened?

Chili: Someone got in there and stabbed me... Cyrus saved me...

Cyrus: (No... I didn't.) I'll get going, see you in court.

Chili: Bye!

Cyrus: (Whatever...)

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
